


追

by LinkZ185



Category: TWICE (Band), satzu-Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkZ185/pseuds/LinkZ185
Summary: 追魂亦追命。
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana





	追

冰霜似劍，滿地澄白。

青白交錯的茂林中，三名身穿白衫的年輕女郎各乘一匹關外良駒，衝風冒寒的往南奔馳。忽地颼一聲，一枝羽箭自林中射出，劃破長空，直直的穿過為首的女郎所乘的馬頭，帶血釘入樹身。

可憐那馬連嘶聲亦未響，登時斃命。幸好馬上女郎及時腳下運功，倒是穩穩落在雪地之上。隨後的兩名女郎見狀，不約而同的勒住手中韁繩，胯下良駒立時止步。騎在馬上、留著瀏海而相貌憨厚的女子看向林中，瞋目裂眦的怒道：「足下緣何隱於林中暗算他人！」其後的女郎聞言，清冽的嗓音卻是勸和道：「桃，別衝動。」

那立在雪地的女子倒卻沉默不語，仿佛那被暗算的並非她一樣。她徑自走到樹前運勁拔出那枝羽箭，置於手中細細端詳。那枝羽箭看似與尋常羽箭無異，但箭鏃赫然烙上北斗七星的圖樣！她登時瞳孔一震，高聲喝道：「桃、南，快下馬！是北辰衛！」

北辰衛，取典自守護北極帝星的北斗七辰，乃係大齊龍興元年所創，司理緝捕、刑獄以至偵查之事。那女子是寧軍的「震山鐵拳」湊崎紗夏，曾孤身以拳掌滅周家寨而聞名江湖。那兩名分別名叫桃和南的女子，正正是同屬寧軍的「千影劍」平井桃和「毒醫」名井南。

今年乃大齊升德十三年，終是抵不住昏君污吏的壓榨和連連災荒，南方農家項氏郎自封寧王，以「天下皆豐」為號揭竿而起，天下群雄紛紛投身寧軍以圖大義。那湊崎紗夏、平井桃和名井南方潛入神都取得齊軍軍機，不曾想竟被北辰衛發現了！

話音方落，又見颼颼兩聲，平井桃和名井南胯下兩匹馬又頓時斃命。平井桃方施輕功落地隨之自腰際抽出長劍，而名井南則手按著腰間放滿毒針的醫包時刻警戒。

只見林間傳來年輕女郎格格笑聲，道：「識相的好交出偷的東西，這樣我還可以留你們全屍。」

「放屁...」平井還未說完，又一箭迅速往她射去。她連忙使劍格擋。「錚」一聲響，可那枝箭不僅沒有被一劍擋去，反而平井還被那箭迫得連連後退幾步，費了頗大的力氣才抵著那箭！

眼見此情此景，名井心下暗道不好——平井桃的劍法在劍莊名譜位在第三，可見其使劍功夫是好的很。可來人卻能使箭帶奇勁，迫得平井後退。看來其內功極是深厚，乃是名內家高手！更何況敵暗我明，三人聯合在一起也不見得有多大勝算。

想到這個關節，名井手一拱，費力朗聲道：「閣下既然身負如此功夫，緣何甘作朝廷鷹犬、助紂為虐？」那『朝廷鷹犬』『助紂為虐』八字更是用力強調。

「因為她...」隨著那聲音，一個身穿綉暗紋白袍、頭頂烏紗而腳下登著雙皂靴的美貌女子自林中步出。映在平井和名井眸內的美貌，在湊崎眼中卻與夜中夢魘如出一徹......

即便沒了往時澄澈得勝卻融雪春水，只留河底乾乏石卵的眼眸，湊崎還是認得出來...

周子瑜，那是她的子瑜。

「紗夏姐姐，別來無恙。」周子瑜微笑，似是與多年未見的友人般雲淡風輕的道：「子瑜前來替我父母兄弟，乃至周家寨的諸位前來取你性命了。」


End file.
